


It's All Fun And Games Until They Think You've Gone Insane

by wentzemophase



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentzemophase/pseuds/wentzemophase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't take this the wrong way Brendon but your parents are idiots." Ryan said, looking over at him. "You're pretty, you could get a good guy and settle down and probably adopt a little chineese girl or something but no they decide to stick you in here with all the insane people. Maybe they should be in here instead of you..." </p><p>When Brendon's parents send him to the psychiatric  ward of their local hospital for being gay, he makes some new friends, feeling more at home there than he ever did with his own parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Fun And Games Until They Think You've Gone Insane

Of course everyone said they didn't belong there, nobody ever wanted to admit they were insane, but Brendon really didn't belong here. His parents had checked him in- making something up about something being wrong with him, paying extra so they'd actually keep him- and left, not even saying a word to him since, all because he finally told them he was gay.

He had made a few friends over the three months he had been in there, first was his roommate Ryan. He was actually really nice, despite how quiet and shy he was. Ryan wasn't insane either, he had been admitted after he attempted suicide, so him being there at least made sense.

Then there was Spencer, he had schizophrenia and was admitted as a kid, there was nothing he could do about it and they didn't think he'd get better. On his good days he was nice though and he spent a lot of time talking with Ryan and Brendon, or hanging out with Jon. On bad days he usually stayed in his room, occasionally asking for one of the guys to come in and spend some time with him, though most of that time was spent asking if they could stop the voices. He asked for Jon the most.

Jon had been sent there to get away, he had an anxiety disorder, everything made him nervous but somehow when he was with Spencer he just lost himself, it was a little insane how it worked out with them, they really just needed each other most of the time.

Patrick had multiple personality disorder but he was nice no matter who he really was he was always nice. Brendon's favorite was when Patrick became a drag queen named October who loved to give him advice on how to flirt with Ryan.  
Then there was their nurse, Pete. He stayed with Patrick a lot, making everyone think Pete had a crush on him, no matter who he was at the time. Pete was just like that really, he could like anyone no matter what.

His other two friends he didn't know as well, but they were nice to him so he decided to count them as friends anyway. Gerard was anorexic, so they watched him closely during meals but other than that he was free to spend time with Frank, who was in for what he would only refer to as 'substance abuse' since he didn't want to go into detail. They mostly sat together in the lounge, Gerard sketching anything that caught his eye while Frank watched TV, exchanging words every once and a while.

They all had group therapy together, that's how they really all got to know each other. It wasn't bad, Pete got them all together, took them to a therapy room and had them sit, then their therapist would come in and have them all talk.

"Okay, nice way to start the day right?" Dr. Weekes asked as he walked in. "Let's get started." He said, sitting in his chair.

"Brendon? Why don't we start with you since you're new. Would you like to share why you're here?" He asked.

Brendon looked up at him and nodded slightly. "I'm here because my parents overpaid so they'd keep me here since they think being gay is wrong and this will cure it." He said quietly.

"You think otherwise?"

"Yeah, I do. This won't do anything to change who I am."

Dr. Weeks nodded a little and moved on. "Ryan, how are you feeling today?" He asked curiously.

"Better. It's nice to have a roommate. I like Brendon. He's already talked me out of doing some stupid stuff. I'm feeling a lot better actually." He said cheerfully, smiling for the first time in front of someone since he had gotten here.

"That's great to hear." Dr. Weekes said, smiling softly at him. "Now how about you Patrick?" He asked.

Patrick looked up and smiled a little. "I'm doing good today." He said, smiling at him. "I'm having a good day I think. I've been me all day so far."

"That's good."

"I had a conversation with Pete! It was great! I actually got a chance to talk to someone without forgetting half the conversation."

"I'm glad." Dr. Weekes said, continuing to move along. "Spencer?" He asked.

"Bad day. Voices won't stop. I don't like it." Spencer said, twitching a little. "I-I spent my m-morning with Jon. He helps. The voices like him."

Dr. Weekes nodded a little. "Do the voices stop when he's around?"

"Not stop. Quiet. They get quiet and they're always saying good things. They don't want me to hurt him."

"Jon? How are you feeling about that?" Dr. Weekes asked.

"I'm glad I help Spencer. I'm just worried that one day I won't be able to..." He said quietly.

"You heard him, the voices like you. Just being around helps."

"I know. I just can't help it."

"I know Jon, it's okay."

Jon nodded a little and looked down at his lap.

"Frank?" Dr. Weekes asked.

"I'm still going through some withdraw, but I'm doing better. Gerard helped the last time when I couldn't calm down so they put us in the same room. Other than that I think I'm okay. I'm feeling the best I have since I got here."

"Amazing! Gerard? How are you feeling."

"Fat. Seriously, I don't need to eat as much as they're making me and I hate it." Gerard ranted. "I eat though. I gotta better with Frank because there is no way I'm letting him get outta here before me." He said, smiling a little.

"At least you have some sort of goal then." Dr. Weekes said. "Is there anything we want to talk about then?" He asked.

"Can we talk about the fact that we need to get Brendon out of here?" Ryan asked.

"You think Brendon needs to get out of here?"

"He's gay. That's it. There's nothing fucking wrong with him. There is with the rest of us, but him?He's the most normal one in this room, hell we're all gay too! We all have something to add to it though, he doesn't. He deserves to go home." Ryan explained quickly.

"I think he does too Ryan, but we can't make that choice. We can suggest it to his parents and we have, multiple times, but it's their decision." Dr. Weekes said calmly.

"Don't take this the wrong way Brendon but your parents are idiots." Ryan said, looking over at him. "You're pretty, you could get a good guy and settle down and probably adopt a little Chinese girl or something but no they decide to stick you in here with all the insane people. Maybe they should be in here instead of you..."

Brendon laughed a little. "Adopt a little Chinese girl?" He asked, shaking his head. "You're ridiculous."

"I'm telling the truth!"

"I know..."

"Then why don't you fight it!"

"Like Dr. Weekes said, it's my parents decision. They think I need to be in here, they leave me here."

"I think we need to have a talk with your parents." Ryan mumbled sadly.

Dr. Weekes looked around. "Anything else we'd like to add on that subject?" He asked.

The room was silent for a few moments and Dr. Weekes just nodded. "I'll see you all again on Wednesday then." He said, getting up and exiting the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone went back to their room, getting ready for the rest of the day. Spencer sat in his room with Jon like he always did, Pete hanging on Patrick, insisting that while Patrick was having a good day they should go get a coffee together from the cafeteria. Frank and Gerard would take their places in the lounge together, spending the day to themselves. That left Ryan and Brendon in their room, laying on Ryan's bed together, just talking.

"Why'd you do it?" Brendon asked curiously.

"Do what?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Try to kill yourself?"

"I... I didn't want to be here anymore. I didn't have anything to live for but now I have you and I'm determined to get you out of here before I try again so you better appreciate this."

"I do."

"Good."

"Do you regret doing it?"

"Sometimes, but mostly just how I did it. I'll have these scars on my wrists forever, I'll have to explain it to anyone who asks. I still really want to be gone but I want to stay too. I want to see if 'Trick and Pete end up together or if Jon and Spencer ever get better. I want to know if Gerard gets out before Frank, or if it's the other way around. I want to make sure you get out of here. So even if I leave before you guys I want to know."

Brendon smiled a little and nodded. "Thanks." He said softly. "For everything you've done for me since I got here. It hasn't even been a week and I feel more at here than when I was with my parents."

"No problem." Ryan said, smiling back at him.

Brendon rolled over and cuddled into Ryan's side. "Can we just lay here for a while?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah... Yeah." Ryan replied, wrapping an arm around Brendon and closing his eyes, relaxing happily.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Around lunch they got up, walking to their normal table to find they were the only ones there besides Patrick and Pete.  
"Spencer's day was worse than we thought, he's eating in his room and he won't let Jon leave him. Gerard and Frank are visiting with Mikey and they're all eating lunch together." Pete explained as they sat down.

"Mikey?" Brendon asked.

"Gerard's younger brother. He comes to visit once a week, usually to make sure they're taking care of Gerard." Ryan said with a shrug.

"Oh." Brendon mumbled, starting to eat slowly. The food might not have been the best but it was better than his mom's cooking.

Patrick smiled. "So how are my favorite lovebirds doing today?" He asked.

"We are not dating!" Ryan insisted, rolling his eyes.

"You should be, because you're totally in love." He said seriously.

 Brendon kicked Ryan under the table, causing him to send a questioning look over at him. Brendon knew they weren't supposed to fight with Patrick's other personalities, and this was just another one of Patrick's personalities, a drag queen named October, so he always just played along. He really didn't mind.

Brendon smiled a little. "So October, how are you doing today?" He asked sweetly.

"Perfect Brenny, I've got Pete here and he promised to take me dress shopping the second I get out of this place."

 

"You did Pete?" Brendon asked, laughing a little.

"I did because he would look great in purple." Pete said, laughing a little. He knew Patrick would be horrified if he knew what he had said, even though it really wasn't him at the time.

"I would! I'm glad you agree hon."

Brendon smiled and shook his head a little. "They're adorable." He mumbled to Ryan.

Ryan rolled his eyes, eating his food quickly so they could get out of there and go back to the room.

Brendon smiled and watched Pete and Patrick go back and forth like they usually did, making casual conversation, Patrick blatantly flirting at Pete. It was the new normal for Brendon, and it was kinda nice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Brendon wasn't expecting to see anyone after lunch but he walked into their usual area for 'free time' to find everyone there already, including an extra guy Brendon didn't recognize. He was tall and lanky, kinda like Gerard, with brown hair and glasses.

Brendon looked over at Ryan. "Who's he?" He whispered.

"Mikey. Pete usually lets him in even though he's not supposed to." Ryan whispered back.

Brendon nodded a little and say down, Ryan sitting next to him. Brendon leaned on Ryan, sighing lightly and smiling a little as he listened to everyone talk.

"Pete! Get off me!" Patrick squealed, seeming to be himself again.

"No way! Your lap is too comfortable." Pete said, laughing a little.

"You two are ridiculous." Spencer said, laughing a little. "How do you even get along?"

"They don't, that's the problem." Jon explained with a smirk.

"Does Pete get along with anyone?" Ryan asked, smiling slightly.

"No." Mikey answered coldly, making everyone fall silent for a moment.

"Mikes..." Gerard finally said quietly, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"Sorry... Sorry that was uncalled for." Mikey mumbled.

"No, you're right." Pete said, shaking his head a little.

"Doesn't mean I needed to say it in front of everyone."

"Ooh. Drama." Ryan said, laughing a little.

"Oh shut up Ryan!" Pete snapped.

"You really can be an asshole sometimes. What happened?" Brendon asked quietly so only they could hear.

"I don't even know how to start describing it." Ryan muttered "Pete and Mikey had this... Thing going on for a while? It wasn't dating but it wasn't, like, just sex or anything like most of Pete's relationships and Mikey was... Devastated? When Pete... Broke up with him I guess? Or stopped whatever it was they were doing and he did it because of Patrick but Mikey and Patrick are really good friends still but Pete's kinda freaking out about it and he rarely even talks to Mikey and Mikey just wants to be friends again..." He explained, hoping he didn't leave anything out.

"That sounds terrible..." Brendon said quietly, cuddling into Ryan's side.

"Don't get mad at Ryan, maybe if you weren't so dramatic about things." Mikey said, glaring a little at Pete.

"Yeah, sure. He totally wasn't just being a jerk." Pete argued.

"So Ryan, who's your new boyfriend?" Mikey asked, changing the subject.

"My name's Brendon and I am not his boyfriend." Brendon answered quickly, looking over at him.

"What are you in for?" He asked, causing Gerard to elbow him. "What!?" He asked, smirking slightly.

"He's doing it just to piss Gerard off. Mikey treats this place like a prison since Gerard's in here." Ryan mumbled to Brendon who just nodded.

"My parents threw me in here for being gay." Brendon explained, laughing a little.

"You don't seem mad about it."

"I dunno. If I had the choice of being here or back at home with my homophobic family that wouldn't ever talk to me again, plus the fact that my old friends would treat me ten times worse, I choose here. At least people are nice to me."

Mikey just nodded a little and fixed his glasses, crawling into Gerard's lap and curling up. "I wish I could just stay here with you Gee. I miss you." He said, resting his head on Gerard's shoulder. "I had a nightmare and I didn't have anyone to crawl into bed with."

Brendon looked up at Ryan, eyebrow raised. "This is their normal. They do this all the time, like I'm not even kidding. They get along so well and they'll literally cuddle and shit..." Brendon just nodded again, resting his head on Ryan's chest.

"We should do something awesome." Pete decided loudly. "We should play a game."

"Aren't you a nurse?" Brendon asked, laughing a little. "Don't you have a JOB to do?"

"My job is literally to watch you guys until someone takes over and that doesn't happen until tonight. Truth or dare?" He asked.

"What are we? Thirteen year old girls at a slumber party?" Ryan asked, rolling his eyes a little.

"Fuck you. Truth or dare is awesome."

"It is not. If you're going to make us do something at least make it fun."

"Fine, we're not playing games then. We can sit here and be bored."

"Or we could do a thing people call talking and be entertained anyway."

"Maybe I don't want to talk." Pete mumbled, pouting a little.

Ryan rolled his eyes and punched Pete in the arm lightly.

"Ow!" Pete whined, glaring at Ryan.

"That didn't hurt and you know it."

"STOP IT YOU TWO." Patrick said loudly. "Pete I don't know what your problem is today but you're annoying me and I'm having a good day so shut up while you're ahead and be nice."

Everyone started at Patrick for a minute, shocked he had snapped like that.

"I'm getting out of here..." Pete said, standing up and starting to walk away. "I'll make sure another nurse is covering you guys for the day." He added as he left.

"Shit. I didn't mean to piss you off Patrick. I should have shut up a while ago." Ryan said immediately.

"No, it's fine. Pete's the one who wouldn't let it go." Patrick said, shaking his head a little. "I think I'm just going to go back to my room..." He said quietly, standing and starting to walk away.

"Well I feel like an asshole now too." Mikey muttered. "I'm the one that got Pete started. I think I should go..." He said, standing and smiling at everyone. "It was nice to meet you Brendon. I'll see you next week Gee."

"It was nice to meet you too." Brendon said quietly.

"See you next week." Gerard repeated back to him, waving a little as he walked out the doors.

"I- Uh.. I think me and Spencer are going back to our room too." Jon said quietly. "Spencer's not having the best day." He added, trying to explain them leaving so it didn't seem like it was because it was getting awkward, even though it was.

"We'll walk with you then." Ryan said, standing up and taking Brendon's hand, pulling him the right way as the four of them started walking.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They had all eaten dinner in silence, returning to their rooms quickly to avoid conversation. Brendon and Ryan had returned to their room, laying down on Ryan's bed together and just talking until they had to go to bed.

"So Pete isn't the best with relationships I take it?" Brendon asked quietly.

"His longest relationship was for a year and that was with me." Ryan said with a shrug.

"You and Pete..."

"We dated for a while yeah. I knew him from before I got here, and when I did we kept dating. We saw each other a lot. It was kinda weird, and even though we said we were dating it was more of a friends-with-benifits thing. Then Mikey came along and we broke up. I wasn't as pissed as I could have been about it. Pete's still a pretty okay guy and stuff, you just have to look past his asshole extirior he puts out. He's actually really nice under all that." Ryan explained.

"Oh..." Brendon mumbled, closing his eyes a little. He couldn't help but be a little jealous of Pete, he got Ryan, even if it was just for a short time.

Ryan looked down at Brendon. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly, seeing the sad look on Brendon's face.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Brendon said quickly.

"No you're not Bren, you looked sad."

"Ry... Just leave it okay?" He asked quietly, closing his eyes and resting his head on Ryan's chest.

"Yeah, alright." Ryan said softly, running his hands through Brendon's hair slowly.

Brendon leaned into the touch, looking up at Ryan. "Are you sure you okay?" Ryan asked him quietly.

"No." Brendon admitted. "I don't think I am."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No... Yeah... Maybe." Brendon said, sighing heavily.

"Talk about it, it'll make you feel better."

"Well I'm here and I don't think I should be but I'm two years too young to choose for myself since I'm only sixteen and I really just want to go home and pretend nothing happened but I also don't want to, I want to find a guy and have a nice boyfriend and I just want someone to love me for who I am but I don't think that'll happen and I think I'm going to cry." Brendon said quickly, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Bren, you're going to be okay." Ryan assured him, pulling him up a little, kissing his forehead gently.

"Yeah... Yeah." Brendon said quietly, kissing Ryan's cheek. "Thanks." He added sweetly.

"No problem." Ryan said with a shrug, wrapping his arms around Brendon.

"I'm tired. I think I should go get in bed." Brendon said sleepily, moving to get up.

Ryan tightened his arms around Brendon. "Stay here?" He asked. "You can sleep with me."

Brendon nodded a little. "Okay." He said, leaning into Ryan's chest, pulling the blanket over them.

"Good night." Ryan said softly, smiling a little.

"Night." Brendon mumbled, drifting off to sleep slowly.

Ryan held Brendon in his arms, waiting until Brendon's breath evened out as he fell asleep. Ryan fell asleep soon after him, never wanting to let him go.


End file.
